Damper
Damper is the son of Lucifer, a student at Monadikos Academy, and a character in the Monadikos Academy RP. Personality Damper, like his father, is fond of punishing sins and evil, and heavily dislikes crimes and wicked actions (murder, rape, etc). As the youngest and least experienced out of his father and brothers, he desperately wants to live up to their reputation, and seeks improvement whenever he can. While Damper tries to maintain a strategic and cool-headed view on everything, he can still be childish and let his emotions get the best of him. History Damper was born roughly sixteen years ago, to Lucifer, the ruler of Hell and a former archangel, and Inferna, a fallen Seraph. As the least experienced combatant out of his father and brothers, he spent his childhood looking up to them, and dreaming of becoming as powerful as them. When Damper entered his teenage years, he would run smaller assassination missions and errands for his father, occasionally fighting in battles. Without a proper teacher, however, his improvement went very slowly and he couldn't learn any new spells, abilities, or techniques. Due to this, when Monadikos Academy first opened, Lucifer sent Damper there, hoping to gain some soldiers for his armies, punish some sinners, and improve his son's abilities. On his first day, Damper met Gunther, a fiend, and sparred against him in combat class, having trouble against him. The fiend later revealed that he was much older and more experienced than the young demon, resulting in his difficulty keeping up during their battle, and became his first friend at the school, along with somewhat of a mentor figure. On the second day, Damper and Gunther met Lin, the son of Hephaestus. Damper, Gunther, and Lin get into a conversation about Lucifer, causing Gunther to bring up the Leviathans, who are one the only creatures capable of taking down beings such as Lucifer and Michael. He reveals that Leviathans are an experiment of God that went wrong, with God having to seal all of them in Purgatory. Damper then invites the two of them to dinner with his father and brothers (Drencher, Drainer, and Devourer). Upon arrival in Hell, Damper notes that Devourer isn’t at the dinner table, and Lucifer states that it’s because he’s currently fighting an army that attempted to attack Hell’s forces. After a bit of eating, the three decide to go and help out Devourer in the battle, Damper and Lin hoping to train a bit in the process. However, Lin also has a second motivation, as Devourer was responsible for the death of his mother. When they get there, Damper, Lin, and Gunther battle enemies alongside Devourer, while admiring the older demon’s strength. Eventually, they’re attacked by a Death Angel, one of the enemy’s most powerful types of beings, though Devourer manages to convince Damper to take it on without his help. After a brief battle, Damper, Lin, and Gunther manage to take it down. Afterwards, Lin questions Devourer for why he killed his mother, with Devourer eventually revealing she was trying to summon a Leviathan. The three eventually head to Olympus to confront Lin’s father, Hephaestus, and get some answers. After a brief fight, he gives them the info, revealing an unknown group who blackmailed him considering the knowledge about the Leviathan. Devourer and Gunther also agree to work together and teach Damper, to improve his abilities, teach him new spells and techniques, and help to unseal his potential as the son of Lucifer. Damper later found about a group of sorcerers who were the ones blackmailing Hephaestus, and are trying to summon Vorax the Gorger, a Leviathan who devoured hundreds to thousand of cities, dozens of countries, and even some continents during his rampage, as well as eating thousands, if not millions, of angels and demons who attempted to stop him, eventually being sealed by God himself. He currently assists a group of students in trying to stop the Leviathan from being released, whole training and improving his abilities with Devourer and Gunther. Appearance Within his human form, Damper resembles a tall, pale, somewhat slender, muscular young man. He's always seen wearing a red shirt with a yellow pentagram design, with a black leather jacket. His pants are a dark gray with white pockets, and he also wears steel-toed leather boots. However, a notable difference he has from most humans are his orange eyes, and true to his heritage, he has three streaks of crimson hair where his "crown" horns are in his demon form. In his demon/true form, Damper appears much more monstrous. His body receives different proportions, with more monstrous features. Various spikes of black and crimson decorate his body, a red pentagram marking is on his chest, with other markings around him as well. He has clawed hands and feet, and a long tail with an arrowhead tip extends from his back. Two large demon wings erupt from right next to his shoulders, and he has five horns (two standard, three "crown" horns where his red streaks are in his human form). His teeth also sharpen, his eyes become red in color, and he gains fiery orange skin. Powers Human Form= Human Form * Flight * Physically strong * Punches, kicks, etc * Able to switch to demon form * Can don disguises with magic (human form is example) * Aura sense and soul sense * Hellfire magic * Darkness magic * Poison spells * Binding spells * Blood magic * Teleportation * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Nullification magic * Can create portals * Demonic Warping * Strengthening abilities (Damper is currently training with both Devourer and Gunther to unlock his potential as the son of Lucifer. As such, he isn't very experienced with some of his powers, though as time passes, he will learn new abilities and techniques, which, along with his previous abilities, will improve in strength and power.) |-|Demon/True Form= Demon/True Form * Flight * Physically strong * Claws, teeth, tail, etc * Able to switch to human form * Can don disguises with magic (human form is example) * Magical abilities are more powerful compared to when in human form * Hellfire arm blade, Darkness arm blade * More agile and durable than his disguised form * Aura sense and soul sense * Hellfire magic * Darkness magic * Poison spells * Binding spells * Blood magic * Teleportation * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Nullification magic * Can create portals * Demonic Warping * Strengthening abilities (Damper is currently training with both Devourer and Gunther to unlock his potential as the son of Lucifer. As such, he isn't very experienced with some of his powers, though as time passes, he will learn new abilities and techniques, which, along with his previous abilities, will improve in strength and power.) Trivia * Damper's theme is "Fallen Angel" by Three Days Grace. Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Good